Shoe laces
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: His shoe laces have gotten him into a lot of trouble over the years, with some interesting results. Oneshot. Review please!


He met her when he was wearing those red laces (same colour as his blush and those _Hallmark_ Valentine's Day cards). They were longer than normal, making it easier to do a complete forward roll, along with an affective "ah!" What was that thing about first impressions?

"Nice roll. Can you fetch too?" asked the owner of the black converse shoes in front of him. They were like his.

"You'll get a treat." she continued.

"What? Oh right." he said, attempting at a quick recovery. "Funny." The answer he got was a cross between a sigh and a snort. Most likely an eye roll as well. And he wasn't exactly surprised to see boredom etched on her face, which he found rather attractive and slightly…mesmerising?

"Oh right, hi." he said, breaking out of his daze and managing (_just_) to stand up. "I'm Chase."

"Dana." was her simple reply. "How crazy are my room-mates?" she asked.

"What?"

"Dorm's 101." continued Dana's simple answer.

"Oh." he said. "Oh, right. Well, you've got two room mates. One of them is Zoey, she's nice and the other one is Nicole who's…enthusiastic." And as if on cue there was an effective,

"O.M._G_, that top is so CUTE!"

"Great." Dana answered. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get used to Crazy Town as soon as possible."

"Ok." Obviously her answers were contagious. "Nice meeting you."

"What ever." she said before heading down the corridor. "Oh, and Chase." she said, turning around. "360°s are a lot cooler on skateboards." and then turned around and disappearing into her dorm (he liked how her brown hair bobbed slightly,containing a tiny trace of red). Chase decided that he liked his laces; they seemed like quite a good way to meet people.

--

It was awkward. _Very_ awkward. He was wearing his yellow laces, they caught your attention. And it just so happened that they caught Dana's attention so much so, that she tripped over her own undone laces and collided into Chase, knocking him backwards (well honestly, who has _fluro_ laces?). Staring at each other in embarrassment (had she always had those little specks of yellow in her eyes?) it was definitely awkward. And most likely a breech in private space.

'No Britney, I will not hit you one more time. Same goes for Dana.' he thought, the radio taunting him (had the quality declined?). Finally pushing herself off him, Dana composed herself (he wishes he had such good blush control).

"You're quite a good crash mat." she said. A grunt was his response as he pulled himself up with Dana's help, only to fall back down again, once again pulling Dana on top of him (now she can't help but hide her blush).

"We never mention this too anybody." she stated, pulling herself up quickly. "Ever."

"Uh, right." he managed, slowly standing up. She nods in acknowledgement and continues to walk to her original destination. Chase _thinks_ he likes that there's a secret between them and only them, even if it's _that_one. He also thinks that he may have a new favourite song by Coldplay.

"Hey Chase, can you help fix this stereo?" And he thinks that he can see Dana blush ever so slightly. Now it could be the yellow wire, or maybe...

--

His laces were blue that time. And his clumsiness couldn't have a picked a worse time to trip him up. With the combination of her rushing out and undone shoe laces, he immediately surrendered to gravity, nearly falling flat on his face. Luckily Dana caught him only to push him out of the way and storm off, but then tripped over her own shoe laces (grey, sad). As he caught her (chance, of course) he could feel her shaking slightly, and caught sight of her tear stained face (she still looked beautiful).

"You ok?" he whispered, trying not to breech her privacy. He didn't get an answer, but she did cling tighter and his shirt seemed to get damper. Luckily, it was Saturday night and everybody was out, making the moment more private. Finally, Dana dried her tears and detached herself.

"Congratulations, you won't have to put up with me next year." Dana stated, and walked off. He didn't like that. Who else would...who else would have such good sense in Converse shoes? Who would be Dana? He did up his laces so he wouldn't stumble on any other surprises. But long laces droop.

--

He couldn't even remember what coloured laces he was wearing. And the colour would of changed anyway, that's what rain does to things; makes them darker. Like his shirt, Zoey's shirt, his mood and all his birthday parties from then on. Why had his grandma died today of all days? Why had she even _died_? He put his head on Zoey's shoulder as she put his arm around him. It reminded him of a sad, tear stained face which he had actually been able to comfort. He missed her, so much. He remembered that it had been raining too, when he'd comforted her. _Congratulations, you're going to miss a friend that you only just got to know and will never see again. _At that moment, he wouldn't have minded Dana's arm around him. Chase realised that he was wearing black laces anyway.

--

He was wearing his glow in the dark laces, and despite his clumsiness he was actually managing to break dance.

"Hey, I thought I said 360°s are cooler on skateboards." calls a voice, and his break dancing ended with a thump and twenty strangers laughing at him. And all he cared about was the other pair of glow in the dark laces (there was a lack of glowing those past couple of years). He hugged her.

"Dana, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Meh, croissants got a bit boring." she answered, and he can't help but smile. "Their shoes are awesome though, as you can see." It was impossible for them both not to smile (and it becomes slightly sad when your laces match your face).

"How long are you staying here for?" he asks (the macalana seems to get less boring and repetitive if the person next to you is wearing glow in the dark wristbands).

"Long enough." is her answer, and he doesn't push it. He missed her so much (and got sick of every single girl wearing _sparkly _shoes that you can't walk in) and realised that he took for granted her very presence. And Déjà vu taking over his life is so good (especially when you're high on Doritos and Blix).

"Has crash mat status been maintained?" he asked, trying to fight back laughter while Dana clearly failed. He likes her like this, the chocolate in the croissants seeming to pay off. And Dana didn't seem to mind that what once very embarrassing is now quite comfortable. And it's only when her laughing subsied did she get off him and lead them back to the dance floor. She had fun, and he liked that he was part of her enjoyment.

He did not want to trip. With Dana's head against his chest and _Yellow_ playing, it would be too embarrassing and the worst moment killer in the history of…well, moment killers. And he did not want that moment to end, but it did. She made him glow, and he enjoyed that.

"Chase?" she asked. "When I said long enough, I meant long enough to stay here with you after tonight and possibly after high school." and he felt her smile. Chase thinks that shoe laces have a habit of reflecting someone's mood. He's not Quinn, but there seems to be enough scientific evidence to classify it as a fact.

--

He knew green was her favourite colour, so he wore his green Converse (with matching laces), dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt. She wore a similar ensemble, but with the colours red and black (and she couldn't possibly look more beautiful, but she'll probably prove him wrong). They went bowling (she won as she didn't keep tripping when going to bowl), saw a movie (they should really put a safety catch on the drinks) and finally going out for pizza (Dana really does have awesome reflexes).

"Tonight was fun." Dana said, and he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah it was." he answerd (and why the hell does she have to have a terrace, with _steps_?) and he should've checked to see whether his shoe laces were undone but her eyes are damn mesmerising.

"Thanks for taking me out." said Dana (oh look, they're facing each other, on the doorstep; nothing cliché or suggestive 'bout that). And all he managed is a nod and a smile.

"So, um…"

"Have you noticed how you trip when you're nervous?" asked Dana, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No, I trip because I'm clumsy." he said as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"Ya sure?" Dana challenged. And he took a chance (he really loves his laces).

"I think I'm right." Dana stated as they broke apart.

"Maybe." he said. "Or it could just be that I have long laces that refuse to do up." Dana grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"I better see you tomorrow." she warned. "I love you."

"You will." he said. "And I love you too."

"Oh, by the way, you're eyes match your laces." she said, and walked into her house. Chase was tempted to never, ever swap his laces again or use his lips ever again (except to kiss Dana of course).

--

He wore grey laces on one shoe and red on the other (who ever said they were a perfect match), anger and sadness. He couldn't be bothered to do them up (or get up, for that matter). He just sat and glared at the wall angrily (maybe it would fall down and crush him; he wouldn't have minded).

Her anger had not been a problem before, it had merely been there. A change from the extreme stereotypes (you're either a push-over, a bitch or that I'm perfect with a rebellious streak girl who; boo bloody hoo). And he was _not_ a push-over, he just took more crap from people then she did. And when the hell had this combination been totally unworkable? Maybe forever. They weren't opposites, they weren't similar either. They were just…them. Which had been pretty darn good up until that moment (and why the hell hadn't that wall fallen on him?).

(And a break-up's pretty pointless if you actually forget to take the key to your apartment back). He shouldn't have let her kiss him (she shouldn't have actually been able to get into his apartment, though) and he probably shouldn't have still thought she was the most beautiful thing on earth, especially with mascara streaks down her face (who cares?). And he still shouldn't be tripping because she gives him such a damn thrill. And Chase probably shouldn't love Dana as much as he does, but he ain't changing it.

--

He wore white laces, an attempt to continue being formal (bushy hair, really stupid but _classic_ tuxedo and black converse which Dana was currently stepping on.) How traditional.

"I do." he said, managing to blush at Dana, who was mouthing "you better." Even after twelve years, she gave him a thrill, especially when she looked like that. Her dress matched his laces, white and crisp. Her face glowed, her smile radiant (and still contagious) and she wore Converse (the same ones she wore on their first date), with blue, new laces. Ever so traditional (and ever so beautiful, to the point of distraction if you're Chase).

"You may kiss the bride."

"Trip and there's gonna be half a wedding and a funeral." whispered Dana (and she just read his mind). Mercilessly, he only trips a little and Dana manages to catch him and then he's kissing. And people are clapping, and the radio still has good quality and the cake is still in good condition. And it's absolutely right and fantastic. Well, until everybody's fought for the last packet of Doritos. ("I'm the bride, I get it!").

"I can't believe that you nearly tripped." whispered Dana.

"I can." he replied (and his grin hasn't changed in twelve years). "And it's your fault." he added (and there's that raised eyebrow looked that he came to love). "I always trip around you; you have that effect on me." And she smiled and pecked his cheek. And Chase still managed to blush and nearly trip face first into the cake (well isn't it good that his wife has extremely good reflexes?).

**K, another one of my views on Chase/Dana. I don't why, but I imagine them being a very fun couple. But that's just me. Think I'm wrong? Then review and tell me why you think I'm wrong. Think I'm right? Then review too. Don't care but do have a point of view? Yes, review. And please, no favouriting and not reviewing! **


End file.
